


‘I said, "Oh, honey, just like that"’

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	‘I said, "Oh, honey, just like that"’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

The best sex of Don Collier’s life was a mistake. Well, it would have been, were it not the actual best sex of his entire life. No joke. No messin’ around. Sweat on his brow, soft breasts touching his chest and arms, so goddamn intense and good that it almost hurt, a little, when it was over.

She was his bow gunner, on the crew for not even two whole weeks, and it had just. . .happened. He always thought before when people said shit like that that it was just a dumb excuse. His dick hadn’t exactly fallen into her, but now he was a believer. It just. . .happened.

She didn’t say one word of it, not to him, not to the boys, not at all. She just went right back to doing her job, bonding with Gordo, filling the inside of that tank with peals of laughter that echoed hauntingly.

Don watched her  _all_ the time now, just waiting and hoping for the opportunity to present itself again. It did, eventually, after they’d rolled through the forward operations base and hit up the shower unit. They’d mounted up and rolled out under new orders. The platoon was parked for the night. Men slept under the stars, under tarps slung and lashed from the sides of rigs, in trenches dug underneath the tanks themselves. There was a man on watch every third tank. Bible came to relieve him, but she got to Don before he could bed down for the night.

Sure, it was stupid, but that wasn’t stopping him. Don kissed her for the whole world to see, though they wouldn’t, and didn’t try to muffle the sounds of them climbing down into Fury together.

“Button up,” he told her, closing the main hatch himself. When she returned to him, he didn’t ask why she looked unhappy. She came to  _him_. She wouldn’t have if it had anything to do with him.

Don didn’t want her to get cold, so he took his jacket off and laid her down on top. He kissed her again, hard, and when he closed his eyes, his fingers shoving up her shirt to find the warm, tickling skin of her belly, he could see her tracers lighting up in the darkness behind his eyelids.

“Don’t touch my pussy, you’ve got grease on your fingers already,” she giggled, lifting her hips so Don could pull her clothes down. “I’m wet, it’s all right. Take it, Wardaddy. Take it  _all_.”

He did, too. He was crammed inside of her in three seconds flat, and he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t hold his eyes open. “How’re you doing that? That. . . _that_! That pulling. . .”

“I’m. . .I’m not. . .” Her voice was strained, all that hard, forceful breathing from how his chest was crushing down on hers. “I’m not doing anything, Wardaddy--please, do that again.”

Don moved very hard, very slow, and he pried his eyes open to glare down at her. “Ain’t no Wardaddy. Say my name.”

She was scrambling, trying to make his hips move with hers. Her face was tightening along with the rest of her, all need and desire that  _he_ had put there. “D-Don. . .”

He returned to his earlier pace and she  _squeezed_  him so damn hard, how was she  _not_  doing this intentionally? She cried out again, and Don stroked her hair. “Say it again, baby. Let ‘em hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
